a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic control valve, of the type comprising a valve member defining an interior housing of substantially uniform cross-section in which a valve slide is slidably mounted, the valve slide having a shaped part cooperating with at least a first joint carried by the valve member to establish a modulable communication between a first and a second zone of the housing, and means for controling the valve slide.